Cellmates
by HELDRACONIS
Summary: Batman ends up in a cell with the Joker.


I wrote this story for a lj community challenge. The story came from a picture that I drew. You can see the picture at http:// pics. livejournal. com/ heldraconis/ pic/ 000088d9/ g10 (remove the spaces)

Enjoy the story!

Warnings: Suggestive Joker/Batman, not much though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or Joker =(

* * *

A key turned in the heavy steel door, bolts scraping within as it was unlocked. Hinges squealed as it was pulled open, throwing light into the dim room that lay behind it. A huddled form in the corner slowly looked up, green eyes blinking in the sudden glare of light and arms shifting slightly in the straight jacket that tightly bound his body.

An orderly appeared in the door frame "You've got a cell mate so be nice or I'll have to tranq you."

Joker frowned at the orderly, he hated cell mates. He would have thought that the doctors in charge would have figured that out by now since he didn't 'play nice' with the other inmates at Arkham in the common room and the one time that they had put someone into the same cell as him they had had to scrape the man (or what was left of him) off the walls – literally.

Some bright spark had probably thought that it would be therapeutic to have a cell mate but they hadn't tried that again after that little incident – until now. Looks like he would have to teach them that lesson again.

Joker's eyes lit up however when the orderly pushed a familiar figure into the room. Tall, dark and with pointy ears on his head, he would recognise the man anywhere…though the straight jacket was a new addition.

Batman was looking at him but with curiosity rather than anger and hatred. Joker was puzzled for a moment. Didn't Batsy recognise him? Surely he hadn't forgotten him already?

…That was it, he didn't have his face on. Batsy had only seen him with the paint on his face and he didn't recognise him instantly without it.

Ah, but now he's noticed the scars and a flicker of recognition is in his eyes, followed by anger and hatred. Now Batsy knows who he was sharing a cell with and he didn't look happy.

Joker just sat and grinned at Bat as he was pushed into the room and the door slammed shut behind him.

"See, didn't I say that we would be sharing a cell?" he chirped happily. Batman didn't reply as usual but just stood at the door glaring at him.

Joker licked his lips "Ya know Bats you're gonna be here awhile. It's gonna be boring if ya don't say anything…unless ya like to hear me talk cos I don't mind, really, I can talk all night if ya want me…"

"Shut. Up."

"Ohh, ya said something. See that wasn't so hard was it? Gonna have to work on your conversation skills. Don't ya worry ya little Bat ears off though, we'll have plenty of time to work on that…"

"Shut. Up."

Joker grinned happily "Ya spoke again. See. Progress. Gonna have to work on your vo-cab-u-lary as well."

Batman went back to not replying.

"Ya should probably get comfortable Bats cos you're not going anywhere. Ya can't stand up all the time. You'll collapse from exhaustion eventually." He looked around the room, "No furniture to sit on but don't worry, ya can sit next to me." He tapped the padded floor next to him with his foot invitingly.

Batman was still for a moment, considering the situation before moving and sitting on the floor on the opposite side of the room.

Joker pouted slightly "That's not nice. I try to make ya feel welcome and ya just ignore me. I'm hurt Bats." He grinned again. "Well, only a little." He rose to his feet and started to walk towards Batman.

"What are you doing?" the vigilante growled out suspiciously.

"What do ya think I'm doing? If you won't come and sit by me then I'll just have to come to you."

He reached Batman and sat down next to him, who immediately got to his feet and moved to the other side of the room.

Joker just watched him settle down against the opposite wall. He giggled softly to himself. "Ya can't really get away from me in here Bats. I could chase ya round the room all night Bats if ya really want. It's not as if we've got anything better to do…though I can think of a few things." He eyed Batman suggestively, his tongue sliding across his lips.

Batman glared at him even harder than before.

Joker got back to his feet and moved towards Batman again. "I'm just gonna sit next to ya. I'm not gonna do anything and I won't bite…unless ya want me to!" He grinned at the man as he sat down next to him noting how Batman tensed as he did so.

For a few minutes they just sat side by side in silence.

"See, it's not so bad. Ya should really try to relax, ya look like ya gonna snap any minute!"

Batman stayed quiet.

"I understand. You're probably angry that ya got captured and then got stuck in a nice padded cell with me rather than one all to yourself. You're just having a bad day… while I am having a good day cos you're here!" Joker wasn't even sure if the man was even listening to him but he didn't care. He and the Bat were sharing a cell and he was happy with that. At least things would be more interesting now.

He shivered slightly. Arkham was always cold, obviously the people in charge didn't feel that it was necessary to heat the building. He shifted slightly closer to the Dark Knight, trying to find some warmth.

Batman glared at him "Go away!"

"Oh come on Bats, I'm cold and these clothes don't keep me warm. I'm not gonna do anything. I just wanna share body heat."

Batman didn't say anything and he didn't move away when Joker moved closer until they were barely touching.

Joker was starting to feel sleepy. Probably from all the medication that they kept giving him. His head started to tilt to the side until it came in contact with Batman's shoulder which immediately shifted to dislodge him.

Joker growled in annoyance "Look Bats, you're really gonna have to relax. We're stuck in a cell together and I'm not gonna try to hurt ya. I'm tired and cold and you're the only source of warmth in this room so stop moving away or I'm just gonna wait until ya fall asleep and then snuggle up to ya!" He glared at the vigilante, waiting for a response. He received none.

Joker moved closer again, laying his head on Batman's shoulder and drawing his knees up. Batman tensed at the contact but didn't shrug him off this time. Joker smiled softly to himself as the warmth from the other man lulled him to sleep.


End file.
